


The adventures of banging Mando

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune/reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, I hope Pedro Pascal never sees this, I just really really really love mando, I never mention condoms but plsss have safe sex and don't use fanfics as a guideline, In Chapter 7, PWP, Smut, Some Swearing, Sorry guys, baby Yoda is a cock block and he knows it, baby Yoda is cute and I'd die for him, he's so hot, sorry in advance, we're all horny for mando, yes I simp for a tin can mind your own business, you fuck in the shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-04-20 15:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: The reader and Mando work together and are bounty hunters.  You have a crush on him and you want to bang that hot body.  Smut ahead.  Beware.Note: This was supposed to be a one shot but I really like it and I'll continue adding chapters as I have time to write, but I don't have a consistent posting schedule.  However, each chapter will end on a satisfying note and can be read alone, although there will be a bit of story line.  Mainly just shameless smut tho.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 53
Kudos: 352





	1. shower escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
The mandalorian is such a great show and I'm in love with Mando. I wanted to write a yn/Mando fic and here we are!  
Enjoy this filth.  
Constructive criticism is welcome and I’d love to hear your thoughts on this
> 
> edit: I made a Spotify playlist for the fic and if you like listening to music while reading feel free to check it out here https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6HcuiLadYsgfPWFgsdHQWM?si=5tw5OBaITJ2TOB3E1yIJlQ

You stood in the ship’s shower, the hot water coursing down your tired body. It had been a long day. A crew of bounty hunters had attacked the ship; they were looking for the child. You and Mando had done your best to ward them off but you both ended up with several new scars.

At least the child was safe. That was all that mattered. You would do absolutely anything for him and he was really cute too. You had laid him in his cradle before showering. He would doubtless sleep through the whole night.

As you scrubbed your hair you thought of the other member of your crew. Mando. You had had a crush on him for awhile now; how could you not like him? He was stern, but kind and would do anything to protect you and the child. He always knew how to act in emergency situations but he never hesitated to ask for help. Hearing his smooth voice always made you go weak in the knees and watching him in action was super hot.

You sighed as you pictured his strong muscles. You’ve never actually seen his arms, but you can imagine them well enough. Rippling abs, bulging biceps, a tight ass; thoughts of his body flooded your mind. 

As you cleaned your skin you wondered if he ever had similar thoughts about you. Mando was so hard to read, since he always wore that helmet, but you were slowly learning. You were pretty good looking, and you were sure that Mando had to have noticed. 

There was one mission the two of you went on that you remember clearly. You had worn a tight low cut dress in order to distract the target. The plan was for you to lure him away and then Mando would finish him off. Things hadn’t worked out according to plan.

The target had started feeling you up before you reached the rendezvous point. You didn’t mind, this was a mission after all, but Mando had started firing as soon as the target laid hands on you. You had been upset with him, but at least the job was done. 

You started to wonder if maybe Mando was led by jealousy. Now that would be something. If Mando liked you-

A clang echoed as the bathroom door swung open. Mando trudged in. You froze, wondering if he noticed you. How could he not? The bathroom was small, and the shower had no curtain.

Mando stopped short. You waited for him to speak but he stayed silent. This should be a dream come true, having Mando in the bathroom while you were in the shower. Mando didn’t make any moves but you were longing to make some on him. If he wasn’t going to do anything then you may as well.

“Oh, hi Mando,” you said as you bent down to scrub your legs. Your ass stuck into the air and you wiggled it slightly. Not too much though, you had to tempt Mando, not flaunt yourself in his face. 

“Y/n, I didn’t know you were here.” He still made no move to leave. 

You should have felt embarrassed at being exposed like this, but instead you were excited. In a few minutes you wanted to have Mando inside of you but you had to play your cards right. 

“Oh it’s no problem,” you said in a nonchalant tone.

“Are you ok?” Mando asks. “Those bounty hunters were pretty rough earlier.”

You shrug as you stretch your arms above your head. “I’m fine; I was concerned about you though. You took a blaster shot to the chest at the end. Does it hurt?”

Mando shook his head. “I haven’t checked on it yet.”

“You should. I’ll help you if you want,” you offer.

Mando seemed indecisive. “I should go, I didn’t mean to bother you, sorry.”

You clench your teeth. He can’t escape this easily. Mando was probably just nervous, but if he knew you wanted him then maybe he could be persuaded to stay.

“Well,” you say, “I don’t mind if you stay. After all, you probably need to shower and take a minute to relax.” You held your breath in anticipation for his response. It was risky, inviting him in like that, but you really did want him.

Mando tilted his head. “You want me…to join you in the shower?”

You shrugged. “Only if you want to.”

He hesitated before stooping to the ground and picking up your armband. “You’ll have to wear this,” he explained.

Your breath quickened. If you had to be blindfolded then that meant-

Mando tentatively took a step towards you and laid the cloth over your eyes. He gently fastened it with his strong fingers. After tying the knot, Mando brushed your cheek with his still gloved hand.

“You sure about this Y/n?” he whispered.

You nodded, trying to contain your excitement. Mando slowly removed his hand from your face and the sound of his gloves hitting the floor greeted your ears. You shivered with anticipation as you heard more armour clang. Piece after piece fell away and then all at once they stopped. You waited, listening to see if anything else would follow. Then Mando’s hands were on you.

He ran his palms up your legs and slowly rose to your face. You caught your breath as you felt his unmasked face hover inches from your own. Mando trailed his hands across your cheeks and rubbed soft circles with his thumb.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked in a soft tone.

You nodded eagerly and the two of you closed the gap. His lips were surprisingly soft. They moved against yours slowly at first but eventually they picked up speed. Mando threaded his hands through your hair and pulled you close to him.

You let out a soft sigh as you melted into his strong chest. The two of you were pressed together with no layers of clothes in between. You could feel Mando’s chest rising and falling with every breath he took. You realised that your hands weren’t doing anything and so you quickly reached them up to touch his face. 

Mando seemed surprised, but then leaned into your touch. His hands lowered until they rested on your back, right above your ass. You gently explored his face with your hands before entangling them in his soft hair. 

With his hands still on your back, Mando pressed you up against the wall of the shower. The coolness of the shower wall contrasted with the warm heat emanating from the mandalorian’s skin.

Mando rested his head on your shoulder and softly planted kisses there. You trailed your hands down his back before hovering above his ass. Before you could hesitate any longer, you settled your hands on his firm behind. Mando let out a quiet gasp that made your heart race with desire.

“Is this okay?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly, before sliding his hands down to your ass as well.

Mando gave a firm squeeze, earning a giggle from you. His hands explored your body, touching gently at first, before applying more pressure. You were in heaven. Your fantasies were becoming reality before your very eyes. Well, you couldn’t actually see the fantasies occurring, but that was a small price to pay.

You pressed your body up against Mando and could feel his hard dick. He rubbed it against you earning a small moan from the both of you. Mando lifted his hand and gently cupped your breasts. You gasped with pleasure as he pinched your nipple. 

Hot water poured on the both of you as Mando explored your breasts. You slammed your lips against his and tugged gently at his hair.

“Please Mando,” you begged, “just fuck me already.”

“Someone’s impatient,” he murmured. “I need to prepare you first.”

He knelt on the tiled ground and placed a hand over you throbbing pussy. Mando brought his face near to your folds and placed a light kiss there. You gasped at the sensation that his soft mouth brought. 

“Mando…,” you moaned.

Mando rubbed your clit with one finger and pressed two more against your folds. He stroked them before plunging his fingers in. You gasped and grabbed at his hair to steady yourself.

“Oh yes, right there.”

He continued working you until you were dripping wet. The sudden withdrawal of his fingers made you moan. Mando pressed a kiss against your lips before positioning his dick at your entrance. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

You nod frantically and pull him close. He slid in slowly, making the two of you moan together. Mando was so thick and he filled you up perfectly. You felt content until he gave a small thrust. Then the overwhelming need spread over you.

“You can move now,” you said. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand.”

Mando chuckled before sliding out. He entered again in one fluid motion. 

“Harder Mando, I’m not fragile.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” he said, before settling into a steady series of thrusts.

You moaned as Mando fucked you against the wall. He pushed his whole length in before sliding out and then snapping his hips against yours. You tangled your fingers in his messy hair and he cupped your face with his hands.

The two of you pressed together in a mind numbing kiss as Mando continued thrusting. You were close; a warm heat coiled in your lower regions. Mando was close as well, judging by his moans. 

“Mando,” you gasped, “I’m, I’m close.”

“Me too Y/n.”

He picked up speed and you saw stars. It all felt so good. Mando’s slick thrusting, the feel of his chest against yours, his mouth kissing you, it was a dream come true.

Mando reached a hand down and gently massaged your clit. That did it for you. You clenched around his cock as you came. A gasp escaped from your lips and you tightened your grip on his shoulders.

With a soft moan, Mando came as well. The two of you stayed there for a moment, coming down from your highs. You captured Mando’s mouth with yours and pulled him even closer to yourself. After recovering from your orgasms, Mando slowly slid out.

The two of you rinsed off in the shower, stealing kisses from each other the whole time. This was a dream come true and you were going to make the most of it. When you had both finished washing Mando stepped out of the shower and began towelling off. 

“I’ll dress and then untie the cloth,” he said.

You nodded and waited for him to finish. You felt a little awkward standing there, naked and blind, but it was worth it. It was totally worth it.

Mando approached you and planted a soft kiss on your forehead before placing his helmet on his head and untying the cloth. You stared at the mask before you, trying to imagine what the man behind the helmet looked like. 

“Well,” you said, “that was fun.”

Mando shifted awkwardly. “I understand if that was a one time occurrence, but I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again in the future.”

Your breath hitched. Again? “Of course!” you blurted out. “I mean, sure, if you want to.”

He nodded at you before handing you the towel. “Do you need any help?”

You waved him away. “I’m fine. Thanks though.”

After drying off and dressing, you head to check on the baby. As you approach his room you hear soft murmurs coming from it. You peek your head around the doorway and spot Mando holding the child. He’s gently rocking it to sleep and whispering to it.

You feel your heart melt with how adorable the scene is. You head back to your room and shut off the lights as you crawl into bed. A few minutes later, the door opens again.

“Mando?” you ask.

“Y/n, I was wondering if I might join you,” he said. “Simply to sleep.”

You pat the bed beside you. “Come on.”

He pads silently to the bedside and you turn to give him privacy. He removes his armour and helmet before sliding in next to you. Mando slips his arm around your stomach and you press your back against his chest.

“Good night,” he whispered. The two of you fell into a contented, comfortable, sleep together.


	2. love in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Mando discuss the events of the first chapter and are cock blocked by baby Yoda. You eventually find time to be alone tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I love Mando, why do you ask?

You woke up the next morning, alone. The sudden loss of warmth washed over you like a frigid icy waterfall. You knew that Mando had to go, that was his way. But still, you wished that you could wake up in his strong arms every morning.

Slowly you crawled out of bed. As you dressed, you wondered what Mando would say to you about last night. Would the two of you even talk about it? Or would he pretend that nothing had happened? The only way to find out was to confront him.

You strolled nonchalantly into the cockpit where Mando was sitting. “Good morning Mando.”

“Y/n. How did you sleep?”

You stretched your arms above your head. As you did so, your shirt lifted slightly, revealing a naked line of your midriff. “Pretty good. If you’re there I’ll always sleep well. You should join me more often. If you want to.”

You held your breath anticipating his response to your bold statement. Mando cocked his helmeted head at you. The shiny helmet somehow managed to convey emotion as well as a normal human face could. 

“I, I wouldn’t mind that,” he said cautiously. “It is nice to have company. I’ve spent so much time alone, but I enjoy being with people I trust.”

Your heart felt warm and a feeling of love filled you. The fact that he admitted trusting you was a nice revelation. Mando was so perfect, you couldn’t help but fall for him. A smile crept across your face and you stepped closer towards Mando. He tilted his head up towards you and you cupped his helmet with your hands. Mando brought his gloved hands up and placed them on top of yours.

“I’m honored that you trust me,” you whispered.

You bent down and placed a light kiss on top of his helmet. His grip on your hands tightened and he slowly stood. You waited expectantly, wondering what he was going to do. 

Mando released your hands, only to wrap his arms around you in a strong yet somehow soft hug. His embrace was warmth and safety. You felt as though you could easily spend eternity in those muscled arms. He gave off a sense of belonging, of comfort, of home. Wanting to return the favor, you reached your arms around him as well, until they rested just above his firm ass.

“Mando,” you began.

Before you could say anything else, a coo interrupted you. You whirled away from Mando and faced the newcomer. Mando placed a hand to his hip, just above his gun. There was no need to be alarmed however; the newcomer was the child. 

You bent down to his level and extended your hand. “Aww, hi baby! Did you have a good rest?”

He squeaked and grasped your finger with his clawed hand. Gently, you lifted him from the floor and cradled him in your arms. He nestled contentedly in your grasp and let out a little sigh.

“Isn’t he just adorable?” you say to Mando.

He nodded his agreement. “Almost as cute as my other crew member.”

“Other crew member?”

Mando strode out of the cockpit as you realized what his words meant.

~~~~~

That evening you headed to your quarters to prepare for bed. The child had just been fed and was sleeping soundly. Nothing important had happened that day; no interruptions or bounty hunters. Yet somehow, something seemed different. There was something in the air that made you feel apprehensive, yet not in an anxious way. You figured you were just tired and needed to sleep it off.

As you approached your door, Mando suddenly materialized from his doorway, which was next to yours.

You gave a startled gasp. “Mando! Don’t scare me like that.”

He dipped his head in apology. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Old habits die hard I guess.”

“It’s fine,” you said, with a wave of your hand. “Do you need anything?”

Mando shifted a little awkwardly from side to side. “I was going to see if your offer from this morning was still good.”

You tilted your head. “Offer? Oh! Yeah, the offer. It’s still good, if you want to.” You stepped towards him and placed your hands on his shoulders. “Or we could have a little fun first.”

Mando slid his hands down toward your waist and pulled you close to him. “I would enjoy that.”

He placed his hands under your ass and lifted you up with ease. You giggled against his helmet as he carried you to your room. One corner of the room contained your bed, which he gently set you down on.

“The lights are over there,” you said, pointing towards the doorway.

“I know where things are on my ship,” said Mando with a slight chuckle. He crossed the room, closed the door, and switched off the lights; the room was plunged into darkness. 

You waited with apprehension for him to make the first move. The sound of clanking filled the room as he hastily unbuckled his armor. It wasn’t fast enough for you. You slid off the bed and felt your way to Mando.

“Here,” you said, placing your hand on his chest, “let me help you.”

He brought his gloved hand up towards your face and stroked your hair. You leaned into his soft touch and let out a sigh. He was so warm, so strong, so…perfect. Gently, you began helping him remove his beskar armor. 

The straps were more complicated in the dark than you thought. You struggled with his shoulder plate until Mando placed his hands over yours, guiding them into the proper place.

“Sorry,” you exhaled. “I’m not good at this.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he murmured. “You’re doing fine.”

His armor was off in no time, due to the two of you. He was just as anxious as you to be undressed. After the armor was removed, you slowly slid your hands up and placed them on either side of the helmet.

“May I?” you asked.

“Go ahead.”

You gently slid the beskar helmet from his head and set it on the floor. The two of you stood in the dark, a few inches from each other, just breathing. You were close enough that you could feel his warm breath on your face. 

In one fluid motion, he closed the gap between the two of you and pressed your lips together. Stubble scratched your face and you giggled into the kiss. Mando’s hands gently tugged at your hair and you returned the favor by carding your fingers through his thick locks. The two of you explored each others bodies, although you were both still clothed. 

“You have too much on,” growled Mando.

“Undress me then.”

His hands traveled to the hem of your shirt and tugged it roughly above your head. Mando dropped to his knees and deftly unbuttoned your pants, tugging them down in a swift motion. His hands traveled up your legs until they rested on your underwear band. 

His warm breath on your underwear was intoxicating. Mando brought his stubbled face close to you and pressed a kiss to your still clothed pussy. You gave a slight gasp at the feeling and tangled your hands in his hair.

Mando hooked his thumbs into your underwear band and pulled them down with a neat tug. He began pressing kisses to your pussy as his hands traveled upwards to unclasp your bra. The bra was flung across the room and his hands busied themselves by playing with your nipples.

You gave a gasp at the sensations and tried to steady yourself by grasping his hair. Mando let out a soft groan as you tugged at his hair.

“You like that huh?”

He retorted by shoving two fingers inside of you and immediately began scissoring them. You felt as though you were going to collapse. There were too many feelings, all of them overpowering and incredible. 

Mando seemed aware of your fatigue and gently lifted you. Your legs were wrapped around his head as he continued to eat you out. His toned arms wrapped around your back and he strode towards the bed, dropping you onto it. 

He hurriedly stripped out of his jumpsuit, and stood before you, naked. Even though you were unable to see him, you were still in awe at the whole situation. Who knew that you would be fucking a mandalorian? A strong and kind one at that.

You felt his hands on your lips as he gently explored your face. His hands tangled themselves in your hair and you sighed at the feeling. Mando used one hand to position himself at your entrance and was about to slide in, when you stopped him.

“Wait. I, I want to do something for you too.”

He sat back and you lay down, so that your head was level with his hard cock. You glanced up at where his face was and wished that he could see you. A hand wrapped around his thick cock and he gasped slightly.

You gently guided the head of his cock into your mouth. He was big; you already knew that, but having him in your mouth was different than inside your pussy. You tried to take him all in, but there was just no way that could be possible.

Mando groaned, gripping your head with his strong hands. “Y/n, that’s…fuck…you’re so good.”

You smiled around his cock, pleased that he was pleased. Your tongue swirled around the head of his dick and he let out a soft moan that made your heart race. Who gave him the right to be so damn sexy?

You continued sucking and licking until Mando abruptly pulled you off. He cupped your face and brought it close to his, before planting a desperate kiss on your plump lips.

“I need to be inside of you already,” he growled. 

You knelt over his lap and positioned his cock at the entrance to your dripping hole. He wrapped his muscled arms around your waist and you slowly slid down. The feeling of fullness overpowered you as you took him all at once. He groaned and buried his face in your shoulder.

“Oh fuck…that’s nice.”

After the feeling wasn’t so strong, you cautiously began to move. You bobbed lazily up and down on his cock as Mando pressed kisses to your collar bone. Everything felt so sweet and soft. If you could make moments last forever, this would be the one you would live in. 

Mando trailed a finger across your face and you grasped his hand with one of your own. You pressed delicate kisses to it, exploring his rough yet gentle fingers. He bucked his hips upwards and the two of you gasped at the warm feeling. The air in the room became filled with the sounds of skin against skin, soft moans that you whispered in each other’s ears, and the overwhelming feeling of comfort.

~~~~

The next morning when you awoke, you weren’t alone. A strong arm was wrapped around your middle and stubble scraped against your neck. You felt warm and comfortable; this was the safest and best place in the whole universe. You fell asleep again, listening to the even sounds of Mando’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if we made passionate love in the dark,,,,and you held me in your arms,,,,ahaha,,,jk,,,unless??


	3. the best wake-up ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando wakes you up, and the two of you fuck. Honestly, do you do anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile haha sorry! I'm not giving up or abandoning this fic tho. It's a good way to express all my horny feelings.

You finally awoke to kisses on the back of your neck. 

“Good morning,” said Mando, his voice deep and scratchy from his night’s rest.

You were instantly turned on. That voice, that damned voice. How could you be turned on just from a voice? You didn’t know, and didn’t really care either.

Mando’s arm was around your waist and your back was pressed against his chest. You became intensely aware of the fact that neither of you were wearing any clothes. The two of you had simply tumbled into bed and fallen asleep after the fucking last night; there hadn’t been any need to put on clothes.

There was another thing you were aware of. The room had grown light. The ship had day and night sensitivity and was programmed to adjust the lighting depending on the time. While there was nothing unusual about the light itself, the strange thing was that Mando was lying next to you, without his helmet.

“Mando?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t you, need your helmet?”

He chuckled softly. “You can’t see me can you?”

“Well, no,” you say.

“Then why would I need my helmet? Besides, I prefer to have it off when I’m fucking you. It makes it easier to see your cute face and hear your moans.”

You inhaled sharply. Ok. Wow. Who the fuck gave him the right to say such hot things about you? How did he do it? One moment, he was a sweet dad and the next he had turned into a sexy, smooth seducer.

“Oh? You planning on fucking me?” You ask.

“Maybe.”

You pressed your ass up against his cock, and oh fuck it was so close. He was so close. But not quite close enough.

Mando seemed to take the hint and squeezed your breasts with one hand. You reached behind yourself and settled your hand on his firm ass. He buried his face in your neck and you went hot all over. Just the fact that he trusted you enough to be intimate with you in daylight without his helmet was enough to turn you all the way on.

Mando slowly trailed his fingers up towards your mouth and felt your lips with his rough hands. You planted a kiss on his knuckles before parting your mouth. Mando slid his fingers inside and you moaned around them. You swirled your tongue on them as he wiggled them around. How were his fingers so hot? Mando couldn’t be real, and yet here he was, hand in your mouth, in a warm bed, in full daylight. What could be better than this?

You felt around his body until your hands found his dick. He was already hard, of course he was. You hadn’t been grinding your ass on him for nothing. Slowly, softly, you began to stroke his cock.

Mando gasped against your neck. “Ah, Y/n.”

You lazily stroked him, not wanting to give him full satisfaction yet. Mando pulled his fingers from your mouth and you were disappointed for a second before he plunged them into your wet pussy. You arched your back against his muscled chest and gasped aloud.

His fingers scissored inside you as he plunged in and out. The two of you continued pleasuring each other until it became clear that you both wanted more. Needed more even.

“Y/n,” gasped Mando, “let me fuck you.”

“You have to ask nicely first,” you replied.

“Please.”

His please was so soft, so sweet, so full of…something you couldn’t identify, but it wasn’t just lust. There was more to it. A deeper, more vulnerable part of him that he never showed when the mask was on. You wanted him to say ‘please’ over and over again until it was the only word you knew, but right then you just wanted his cock in you. 

“Okay,” you murmured, “fuck me Mando.”

His fingers slid out from your pussy and he placed them around your leg instead. Mando lifted it up and positioned the head of his cock at your dripping entrance. He slowly slid in until his whole dick was nestled inside of you. He gripped your breasts with his hand and began moving.

The feeling was incredible. You felt warm and comfortable and his cock was just so good. He picked up speed, causing your eyes to flutter between open and closed. His lips were at your neck and he lightly nipped at your skin.

‘I wish I could tangle my hands in his hair,’ you thought.

It was only when he slowed his movements that you realized you said that out loud. 

“You want to pull my hair?” Mando teased.

A flush crept across your skin. “I, I didn’t mean to say that aloud. But I do have a thing for your hair.”

Mando hummed against your shoulder. “You would have to turn around to reach my hair. I don’t have the blindfold, but…I do trust you. If you think you can trust yourself.”

Your heart fluttered. He really trusted you enough to fuck in daylight? With your eyes simply closed? He trusted you. The strong, tough, impossible to read Mandalorian trusted you.

“I, I think I can manage that,” you said.

“Alright then.”

You squeezed your eyes shut as Mando slid out of you. He placed his hands on your hips and flipped you around so that the two of you were nose-to-nose. Your eyes stayed shut, but you could feel his gaze on your face.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Of course!”

His lips crashed against yours and you got your wish to bury your fingers in his thick hair. He was so soft and perfect; the two of you fit together in a way you never knew was possible. 

“Hold on tight,” he said in a low voice, “I’m about to fuck you hard.”

You squeezed his shoulders as he entered with a swift thrust. His movements were fast and hard. Your legs tangled with his and both of your mouths pressed against each other in a heated kiss. 

It was hard to keep your eyes closed, but if getting to have sex like this was the reward then you would gladly pay the price. His hands gripped your waist and you knew that bruises would be left but you didn’t care. Nothing mattered except the feeling of closeness that you always had around Mando.

His pace quickened, if that was even possible. He provided thrust after thrust into your tight pussy until you nearly forgot your own name. His name was one that you would never forget though. You moaned it over and over as he filled you with his thick cock.

“Y/n,” he moaned, “I’m…close…fuck you’re so good.”

A second later you were being filled by his cum. He continued thrusting as you were pushed nearer and nearer to the edge before toppling over and joining him with an orgasm. The two of you lay for awhile, simply basking in the warmth that was radiated by each other. Kisses were planted on your face and you gently tugged at his locks in retaliation. 

“That was the best wake-up I’ve ever had,” you murmured.

“Me too Y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let my sister listen to a Lana del Rey song and she started crying sksksjsjkskdksksks me too sis you ain’t special


	4. fuck it, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando gets hurt, but you help him ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha it's been so long I'm sorryyyy. I love all of you guys who have stuck around with this fic, despite my inconsistency. Also, this chapter isn't quite as smutty, but oh well 0_0
> 
> WARNING - There is a slight blood scene, but nothing too bad.
> 
> I also wrote this while sick so it's prolly trash lmao, but here, take it anyway.

“Open wide! Here comes the space ship!”

The green child cooed and opened his small mouth as wide as it would go. You scooped a spoonful of meat soup into it, and he chewed away with satisfaction.

“Good boy,” you said.

He really was adorable; you were so glad to be able to take care of him. Your job certainly had its perks. Traveling to scenic locations, sampling exquisite foods, getting to bang your hot boss. Yeah, your job was great.

The only thing that worried you was whenever Mando had to go out on missions without you. You often accompanied him on his trips, but sometimes he deemed them too dangerous for you. He wanted to protect you and you felt grateful for that, but you couldn’t help but worry when he left.

Now was one of those times. Mando had been gone for more than a day now. You shouldn’t be worried; he always made it out with no more than a few scratches. But still. At least you had the child to distract you.

“Hey little guy,” you said to him as you cradled him in your arms. “What should we do?”

The green baby made no answer, he simply stared at you with his adorable eyes. You sighed as you walked around the ship, trying to find something to occupy yourself with. Thinking about Mando only made you more worried, so you pushed him from your mind as you spent time fixing and cleaning various pieces of the space craft. 

You were exhausted after a full days work of cleaning and decided to rest. After taking a quick shower and putting the child to bed, you crawled into your own bed and snuggled under the blankets. Sleep came easily and you had rested for several hours before a clanging sound awoke you.

Leaping out of bed, you grabbed the nearest weapon and brandished it at the doorway. “Who’s there?”

“It’s just me.”

You nearly collapsed with relief at the familiar voice. Mando was back. You felt your way towards him in the darkened room. The coolness of his helmet felt familiar under your worried hands. He placed a hand on your cheek and you pressed a kiss to his gloved fingers.

“I missed you,” you murmur.

“Me too,” he said.

You began running your hands down his chest. He gasped as you reached his abdomen, but it wasn’t a gasp of pleasure. Your hands came in contact with something wet and sticky. Something that smelled metallic. Something that you could only identify as blood.

“Mando!” you cried. “What happened?”

“I just got a little banged up,” he said with a grunt.

“Keep your helmet on,” you instructed. “I’m turning on the light.”

You fumbled around for the light switch before locating it and flicking it on. Light flooded the room and brought with it a gasp from your lips. Mando looked terrible. His armor was dented and covered with scratches. Burn marks were sprinkled on one of his legs and the other was flecked with blood. 

But the worst part? Blood was leaking out from under his abdominal armor. Mando tried to stay on his feet, but he began swaying. 

You leapt towards him and helped him as he sank to the ground. He cupped your face with his gloved hand.

“Can you…get the med-kit…under my bed…” He trailed off as a coughing fit overcame him.

You were terrified but tried to remain calm. “Of course. You just, stay there.”

He gave a hoarse laugh as you ran from the room.

Thoughts swirled through your head. Mando would be alright. He had to be! You couldn’t stand losing him—but no, you wouldn’t even think of that right now. You had a mission; find the first med-kit. Nothing else mattered right now.

You had never been in Mando’s quarters before and wished that circumstances had been different for your first visit. His room was similar to yours and you could tell that it had once been decorated in a very minimalist style. But now, thanks to the kid, small trinkets and articles of clothing were strewn across the floor. The child loved to be in here and you smiled fondly at the thought of him before rapidly putting him out of your mind. There was a more important task at hand; finding the medical kit.

Frantically, you scrabbled about in Mando’s belongings, hoping to find the coveted med-kit. Why did he have to leave such a mess in his room? Finally, your fingers found the small box. It seemed so insignificant, just a metal cube, but it would make the difference between life and death for Mando.

You flew back to your room, praying that you’d be in time. Mando was where you left him, dangerously still.

“Mando!”

He turned his helmeted head towards you and coughed. “Hey.”

Thank the ancients! He was still awake. You knelt by his side and began to carefully remove the shredded cloth that covered his torso. The task was a grueling one; his blood had soaked the cloth, making it difficult to remove.

Mando winced as you tore away strip after strip of ruined clothing. Gritting your teeth, you threaded a needle.

“This will hurt.”

He shrugged. “Can’t be worse than anything else that’s happened.”

Stitching up the wound was easier than you thought it would be, but it required a massive amount of willpower to continue sticking the metal through his flesh. His legs were easier to clean and you finished soon, placing bandages on top of the wounds.

“There,” you said in an attempt at a cheerful tone, “all better!”

Mando gripped your hand in his. His touch was powerful, yet he held you freely, as if afraid you would run. 

“Thank you.”

“It was nothing. You would have done the same. We have to look out for each other Mando.”

He nodded and drew your fingers to his helmet. Pulling them under the mask, he placed a soft kiss to your hand. You knelt above him and returned the favor to the top of his helmet.

“Mando,” you breathed, “let me help you relax.”

He attempted to sit up and winced at the pain. “I’ll help you too.”

You gently pushed him back down. “Not this time. You’re the one that needs attention.”

He grunted and complied with your wishes.

“Do you want a pillow or anything?”

He shook his head. “I like the ground.”

Laughing, you clambered to your feet. “You’re so stubborn! Let me help you to the bed.”

It was harder than you thought to drag a full-grown mandalorian with most of his armor still on to bed. Somehow you managed to lay him on the bed and make sure he was comfortable. Now for the fun part.

Gently, you began to remove his armor. His leg armor had already been taken off, as you had to patch up his legs, but you still took the time to caress his muscled calfs and thighs. You unbuckled his arm coverings and slowly pulled off his gloves. Pressing a kiss to his fingers, you continued unstrapping various pieces from his toned body. 

He lay spread out before you, sweaty, yet not foul. His chest rose and fell, gaining speed as you gently explored his body. It was familiar to you, but there were still things to discover, such as the dark birthmark above his hip, or the splattering of scars on his shoulder. You gave undivided attention to every inch of him, peppering him with kisses and cherishing each moment.

Soon enough, there was only one part left. His dick. Your hand ghosted above the tented fabric of his underclothes. 

“Ready?” you murmured.

He exhaled in acknowledgment and you began. 

Taking great care not to agitate his wounds, you slid his underwear off and threw it across the room, not caring where it fell. As you threw it, you threw a part of yourself as well. A part that had been holding back. A part that was afraid. A part that wasn’t ready to fall hopelessly and recklessly in love with a man who killed for a living. You threw that part behind you and dove headlong into a life with Mando.

“Fuck, I really like you.”

He tried to respond, but your lips around his cock stopped him. If there were competitions for sucking dick, you most definitely would have won. It was as if you were a guilty sinner and his dick was your way to salvation, the only thing that could save you from your past crimes.

Mando gasped as you swirled the head in your mouth. His fingers clenched at his sides and you reached a hand up to grasp his. The two of you were drifting alone in space, but here in this small, dark room, you felt more peaceful than ever before.

Mando came with a satisfied moan and you swallowed as best you could. Tucking him into the sheets, you kissed the cold metal of the helmet and murmured a farewell. He was asleep before you even left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, stan Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Also would you guys prefer if I use canon Star Wars curse words? or should I just keep using fuck.


	5. a competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mando attempt to be quiet while you fuck, so as not to wake the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in literally thirty minutes. I also have two essays due. yay

The child had been fussier than usual over the past few days. He was always whining for something or other and it was difficult to calm him. You had just managed to rock him into a nap, his green ears pointed downwards as he slept peacefully.

Finally he was asleep. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, you gently lowered him into his bed. The roof closed over him with a click but you knew you still had to be quiet. 

“Is he asleep?”

You jumped slightly at the voice but it was just Mando. “He is for now, but if we keep talking he’ll wake up again.”

He nodded and stepped closer to you. “I guess we’ll have to be quiet then.”

Your breath hitched as you realized his intentions. The two of you hadn’t had sex for so long, nearly a week. Well, it wasn’t that long but it felt like ages to you.

“Whoever is loud enough to wake the child has to put him back to sleep,” said Mando, as he caressed your cheek with a gloved hand. 

“Oh? A challenge then.”

“Should we perhaps go in the other room?”

You nodded. “But leave the door open so we can hear if he cries.”

Mando made a sound of agreement as he took your hand and led you to the next room. It was the dining room and didn’t have much in it. A table stood in the middle of the room, firmly anchored into the ground to avoid breaking. Chairs were stacked in a corner and the cabinets were all sealed to keep the food from falling out. It wasn’t a pretty room to look at but you had enough beauty right in front of you.

Mando scooped you up and placed you gently on the table. No matter how many times you had been with him, his strength never ceased to amaze you. He reached into a pocket and produced a blindfold.

You raised your eyebrows at him. “You’ve come prepared today, haven’t you?”

He gave a low laugh as he tied the cloth around your eyes. “I’m going to fuck you over this table until your legs give out. Hopefully I would have come ready.”

Your breathing quickened at his words. God, he was so perfect. He quickly stripped; you heard the sounds of his armor and the soft clanking of metal. 

When he was done, Mando bent down to your crotch and gently began pulling your pants down. You started tugging your shirt off as well but his firm hand stopped you.

“Let me.”

Who were you to protest? His voice was so smooth and carried an air of command, yet there was a softness to it. You couldn’t help but acquiesce to his request, letting your hands tangle themselves in his hair instead. 

At that moment, with Mando between your legs and your hands on his head, you wouldn’t have traded places with anyone for the world.

He had stripped off your pants and underwear and was beginning his gentle worship of your body. A soft kiss there, a feather light touch here. You felt as though you were floating. Mando was the only thing keeping you anchored in this world.

His tongue pressed against your entrance and you were in heaven. Could there be anything better than this? No, you were sure there would never be anything that quite matched his skill with his tongue.

Mando’s lips ghosted over your clit as he continued pushing into you. Hot waves of pleasure rolled off of you and your mouth parted slightly. In the dim fog of ecstasy you still remembered his challenge as you tried to stay silent.

Teeth nipped at your sensitive clit and a gasp nearly escaped your taunt body. Mando was teasing you, trying to make you moan. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” you hissed.

He simply chuckled, causing electric spikes of pleasure to course through you. You pushed him away and slid off of the table. Pulling him close you pressed a kiss to his wet mouth. He kissed back, a magnetic force pushing the two of you together.

His hands slid along your torso and you broke the kiss long enough for him to pull your shirt off. Your bra quickly followed and you stood naked before him. He made a quiet moan at the sight of you. 

You pressed up close against him before whispering in his ear. “Like what you see?”

His cock was already slick as it pressed against your entrance. You wanted nothing more than to slide it inside of you, but remembered his promise. Turning around, you placed your elbows against the table and steadied yourself.

“Fuck me Mando.”

And he did.

With one quick thrust, he was inside. Stars exploded in your eyes and you felt stretched to your limit, but oh it was worth it. His hand massaged your lower back.

“Was that too much?”

“No, no…fuck no! Keep going Mando, I can take it.”

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Damn that voice would be the death of you. Low and rumbling, like oncoming thunder, it carried a hint of danger along with protection. If anyone were to hurt you, Mando would make sure they never bothered you again. Or anyone else for that matter.

He gave a gentle thrust, experimenting with you, seeing how much you could really take. You pressed your ass against him, getting as close as possible. Rolling his hips ever so slightly he continued thrusting.

With each motion he picked up speed until he was pounding into you with tremendous force. You bit down on your arm to keep from crying out. You desperately wanted to win the challenge he had made.

Mando seemed to be faring the same as you. His breaths were short and ragged. Hands dug into your flesh, certainly causing bruises. The slick sound of fucking filled the room, unaccompanied by the usual cries and moans the two of you made. 

One of Mando’s thick hands reached for your clit and he began rubbing it. It was heaven and torture all at once. You were desperate to scream, moan his name, something to relieve the growing pressure in your lower regions. 

Trying to get back at him, you began rolling your hips against him. His dick was sucked in even farther than before and a sharp gasp escaped him. You didn’t stop your attack on his hips.

He retaliated by rubbing fast circles on your clit and oh…how you wished to cry his name. It was punishment to be so close to him, yet unable to scream his name, especially when it was the only thing you could think of. 

Mando, Mando, Mando. He consumed you and there was nothing you could do about it, even if you wanted to.

His hands grasped at your hips once again. “Y/n,” he groaned. 

He was close, as were you, but you pushed up against him with everything you had in one last attempt at breaking him.

You clenched around him as you came, and that did it for him. He said your name as he came inside you, although said is far too common of a word to use. Praised, or begged for would be better alternatives. He worshipped you and your name was the prayer upon his lips.

As orgasms rushed through the two of you, one thought was in your mind. You won. The afterglow of sex was one of your favorite parts, but Mando was already leaving. The child had awoken and needed to be tended to. 

You stretched your limbs as you cleaned up, still naked. Being fucked over a table was a religious experience. Mando’s hands had left bruises on your body; he would no doubt be apologetic about it but you didn’t care. 

You had won, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mom, you can't read my stories. Why? Well,,,you see,,,haha,,,funny thing....


	6. playing pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must act flirty in order to lure a target to Mando. Afterwards, the two of you make the most of your new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of us are so horny for Mando when we've barely even seen his skin. In conclusion, we're all simps.

“Now this is something I could get used to,” you said.

A tight-fitting dress hugged your body, accentuating every curve you had. The sheer fabric sparkled as you twirled and admired yourself in the mirror. The dress’s neckline left very little to the imagination and glistening jewelry dangled from you at all angles.

Mando stood silent, watching. You had hoped to elicit some sort of response from him, but perhaps he was simply too shy to speak.

You twisted to face him, subtly wiggling your ass as you did so. “What do you think?”

“You’ll be very convincing. But you don’t have to do this.” His tone gave nothing away, as usual, yet you appreciated his concern.

“Don’t worry about me,” you said, as you adjusted the slender sleeves, “I’m ready to play my part.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of Mando’s targets had been particularly evasive and difficult to capture. However, he tended to frequent nightclubs and you had connived the perfect plan to capture him. Dress up as a giggly escort, get him drunk, and then easily lure him into Mando’s clutches. 

As you perched on a barstool you thought over the plan. Mando had been reluctant from the start. While you were secretly glad that he seemed so worried for you, you also couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease him with the somewhat scandalous outfit. 

Your eyes scanned the room as you sipped a colorful drink. There, in a corner, was the target. A Rodian. The thought of having to charm him was nauseating, but you were prepared to do it. 

Finishing the drink, you slipped from the stool and sashayed over to him. Your hips swayed as you walked and jewelry bounced against your mostly uncovered breasts with every step. You could feel the Rodian eyeing you as you slid right up to him.

“Hi,” you giggled.

His large eyes took in the sight of your sheer glittering dress and you knew you had him. 

“What’s a dainty thing like you doing all alone?” he said, in a tone that made your skin crawl.

Dainty was the last word to describe you, yet at that moment you fit perfectly into the role.

“Oh, I don’t know,” you said in a breathy voice, “I was hoping you could be my company.”

He wrapped an arm around you as he signaled for more drinks. The bait had been taken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several more drinks, and heavy flirting, the Rodian was completely in your power. You leant near his cone shaped ear, making sure he had full view of your cleavage.

“Do you wanna get out of here? I bet you could show me a good time.”

He nodded rapidly as he slid from the booth. You placed an arm around his shoulder and steered him towards the secluded location you and Mando had chosen. The target was so far gone that when Mando pressed a gun to his head, he never even flinched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he finished carbonating the Rodian you noticed one of your bracelets was missing.

“Oh come on,” you moaned.

Mando was at your side in an instant. “What is it? Did he hurt you?”

You waved aside his concerns. “No, it’s just that I lost a piece of jewelry. I’m going back to the bar to find it.”

“That would not be wise. Someone could recognize you and become suspicious.”

“Relax, I’ll be fast. You can come after me if I’m not back in a few minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bracelet turned out to be under the table where the Rodian had been sitting. You clasped it back on your wrist and turned, nearly bumping your nose on someone’s chest.

“You looking for some company?” a hulking Chagrian leered at you.

“No thanks.” You attempted to sidestep him, but he blocked your path.

He licked his lips. “I’m sure I could…persuade you otherwise.”

Your heart raced as you tried to think of a way out. A blaster was hidden in your heeled boot, but how could you reach it without arousing suspicion? Mando was right, you shouldn’t have come back for the bracelet.

A clicking sound echoed from behind the Chagrian and his eyes widened. 

“Step away or I’ll be forced to use this.”

You recognized the voice and could have melted with relief. Mando. He may have been over-protective, but you were glad he arrived in time.

The Chagrian snarled, but stepped away in pursuit of easier prey. Mando twirled his gun before placing it back in his holster. He approached you, his helmet mere inches from your face. Your breath quickened but he merely stepped past you before settling into the secluded booth. 

He motioned to the seat across from him. “You want to join me?”

You put on your most charming smile. “Of course. How can I ever repay such chivalry?”

“I have a few ideas.”

Your mind began running wild at his implications, and you decided to play along.

“Such a noble man,” you purred, as you stroked your necklace. “I must make it up to you somehow.”

“And how would you do that?” 

“I have a few ideas,” you said, turning his own words against him.

The seats in the booth made a circle and you slid along them until you reached Mando’s seat. Your fingers trailed along his armor as you stared straight at his helmet where you knew his eyes to be. He abruptly stood, and you were disappointed, but when he yanked the curtains surrounding the booth closed, your excitement returned tenfold.

He turned to face you, arms crossed. “I think you should show me what you are capable of before I decide to commit to some random promiscuous woman.”

His words sent heat flowing through your body as you immersed yourself in the role he set for you. Slowly, you slid yourself onto the circular table. You sat, your legs wide open, and began slinking your hands across your body.

Jewelry clinked as your hands came in contact with your breasts. The fabric clung tightly to them but you managed to slip a hand underneath the dress’s material. Mando looked on as you rubbed your sensitive nipples.

Your other hand reached for the folds of your dress and pulled it up over your ass. The only thing between your pussy and Mando’s gaze was a thin pair of underwear. As your hand crept toward them a rustle sounded outside the booth. You froze but when no one entered you began rubbing yourself through the fabric. 

Mando shifted as he relaxed his hold on the blaster. Biting your lip, you continued rubbing both your pussy and breasts. A breathy sigh escaped your lips. You were dripping with slick wetness; the sweet smell of it filled the small booth. 

Mando smelled it too.

“Very good,” he growled.

You batted your eyes at him. “Will you be joining me?”

He hesitated before you continued. “Or do you need help undressing?”

He stilled, but then nodded slowly. You smiled sweetly before crawling towards him. He approached the table and you rose to your knees, level with his helmet. 

It was time to remove his armor. Cursing him silently for wearing so many layers, you began undoing the straps. It wasn’t hard, however, you were very familiar with them by now. Before long he was standing before you, naked, except for his tight underwear and helmet, of course.

Your hands crept to his shoulders as your head pressed against his helmet. 

“How do you want to do this?”

“I’ll leave the helmet on. We won’t be seeing each other after tonight.”

You nodded, still in character, although you had hoped to be able to kiss him. Pulling him towards you, you gently felt his dick through the cloth. He was already so hard, but you wanted to tease him before getting fucked.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you drew him near. His breath hitched at the sudden friction as you rubbed your pussy against his crotch. There were two layers of fabric between the two of you, but that just made it even more intoxicating. 

You dug your nails into his back before raking them up and down his muscled skin. His hand fumbled toward your breasts as he slid his fingers beneath your dress to caress them. Helping him, you pulled the fabric aside to reveal your breasts. 

He suddenly pinched your nipples, earning a cry from you. You retaliated by doing the same to him. The moan of pleasure that escaped him was not lost on you. Filing away that information for a future time, you lifted your dress higher, providing better access to your lower regions.

Jewelry clanked as you continued grinding on his steadily hardening dick. He pressed his fingers to your clit and twirled them around. Your vision became hazy as he slipped a finger past your underwear, and into your wet folds. 

“Ohhh,” you moaned.

You arched your hips as he helped you rid yourself of your sopping thong. Mando then hooked his fingers into the band of his own underwear before sliding them off. The head of his cock was already slick as he pressed it to your pussy.

But he didn’t put it in.

“Come on,” you pleaded.

A soft chuckle escaped him. “Not just yet.”

He brushed several strands of hair from your face and continued rubbing his cock against your clit. It was torture; he was so so very close to you, yet not where you needed him to be. Finally, he slipped the tip in.

You waited with anticipation, before he suddenly slammed the rest of his length into your waiting pussy. You tightened around him immediately, moaning as you did so. He gave a soft gasp as the two of you stayed that way for a moment.

All other sounds and senses faded away as the only thing you could think about was Mando’s dick. 

You rolled your hips and the first strikes of lighting began. He swirled his dick inside you, rubbing every inch of your stretched pussy. Clenching his shoulders, your hands crept towards his helmet.

Hesitating below the head-piece, you waited for his approval. He gave a slight nod and you slid your fingers under the helmet. 

His lips found your hand and gently began caressing them. He thrust his dick into you as you slid your fingers in his mouth. Your other hand explored his face, tugging gently at his hair, skimming over his rough cheeks, gently stroking his forehead. He was a new terrain and you were damn well going to explore every inch of it.

You felt a touch on your clit as one of his rough hands began rubbing it. A deafening roar began building in your head. You drew your hips even closer towards him and latched on tightly with your legs.

His breathing had become ragged as you slid your hands to his shoulders, drawing him towards you. His heart beat against your chest and his warmth overpowered you. Wrapping an arm around your shoulders, he held you close, while continuing to fuck you on the table.

Through the slick sounds of pleasure, he managed to gasp your name. 

A tidal wave of pleasure overcame you as you clenched around him. Tremors washed through your body and your mouth fell open, unable to contain your feelings.

Mando gave one final thrust before he came deep inside of you. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder as you felt his fingers tangle in your hair. The two of you fit together so damn well that you finally understood the concept of soulmates.

As the orgasm climaxes wore off he pulled your fingers to his mouth and kissed them. And such a sweet kiss it was. His warm lips were all you ever wanted to feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the two of you cleaned up, he pulled the curtain aside and brought you back into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing a chapter where the reader, Mando, and Cara dune have a threesome and I want your opinion on whether that would be something you'd want to read or not. I'm fine just sticking to Mando but it would be interesting to spice things up a bit ;)  
Thanks!


	7. a pleasant meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando has to meet his old friend, Cara Dune. The three of you end up having a good time together ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing the smut, trying to think about how everyone is positioned so it makes sense: 🧐🥴😳
> 
> also?? I think I have a hair kink??? cause in nearly every chapter I have hair pulling??? [anyways...](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/682013937313050425/)

“Where are we going today?”

Mando stayed focused on the ship’s controls as he responded. “I received a com from an old…acquaintance. She has a lead on my newest bounty and we’re meeting her to receive the information.”

You squinted at the navigation map. “Sorgan?”

“She’s in a small fishing village there,” Mando replied.

You’d never been to the planet before but that wasn’t surprising. After all, the galaxy was full of planets, all distinct from one another. A fishing village didn’t sound bad. You could use a break.

A coo echoed from the doorway, as if to remind you of your never ending duties. The child rubbed at his eyes, apparently having just woken up. When you first started working with Mando you hadn’t intended to care for his child as well, but the small green baby was so adorable.

“Hey buddy,” you said, as he reached his wrinkled claws out towards you.

Scooping him up, you nuzzled his head.

“I hope you like fish,” you told him.

He simply blinked his large eyes in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The planet was beautiful. Everywhere you looked, you saw green. Children laughed as they raced past you and the soft splashing of water filled your ears.

Mando led the way towards a low wooden building. Once inside, your eyes took a moment to adjust to the lack of light. People sat together at tables, murmuring over bowls of soup.

“Mando?”

You both turned at the sound of the voice. A dark haired woman stood before Mando, smiling up at his helmet.

“Omera,” he said, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Is this your acquaintance?” you asked.

It seemed surprising, that this short, homely woman would have information on bounty hunters. She was dressed in a long dress, simple in style, but it suited her. Her face was kind yet showed tale of hardships. Appearances could always be deceiving but you couldn’t believe that this woman was involved in illegal work.  
“No,” said Mando, in answer to your question, “this is one of my friends, but not the one we’re meeting with.”

Omera smiled as she shook her head at Mando. “Still pursuing that dangerous lifestyle, I see.”

She then turned to you. “And what is your name?”

You told her and she greeted you warmly, before turning back to Mando. “Will you need me to watch your child again? I would be happy to do it and my daughter has missed him terribly.”

“Thank you,” said Mando, “I would greatly appreciate it.”

“She seems sweet,” you said, as the two of you walked away after handing the child over.

He said nothing in return. You wondered if there was perhaps something more between them, but Omera didn’t seem like the kind of woman to simply have a one night stand. And Mando wasn’t the type of man to leave his work for a farmer.

You shrugged the thought away. It was in the past anyway and Mando was free to make his own decisions. You weren’t exactly a blushing virgin either when the two of you first spent time together.

Mando nudged you and pointed towards a table. “That’s who we’re meeting with.”

You followed his finger and your heart began beating faster.

The woman he was pointing to was hot. That was the simplest way to put it.

Muscles rippled across her tanned skin and you could make out several flattering tattoos. Her black hair cascaded over one shoulder. Everything about her exuded power and control, and you were defiantly one to want to be dominated. Brown eyes flickered up to meet yours, as she caught sight of you and Mando.

“Cara,” Mando greeted.

“Fuck me,” you whimpered.

You weren’t sure if you said it as a wish or if it was because you were completely and utterly screwed. How were you supposed to maintain a nonchalant appearance when this goddess of a woman was right here before you?

Mando introduced you (you probably couldn’t have manage anyway) and the two of you seated yourselves at the table.

Cara leaned forward, her hair falling in her face. You longed to brush it aside, maybe pull it a little.

“I received your message, tell me everything,” said Mando.

You tried to pay attention, you really did, but Cara proved to be too distracting. She began speaking earnestly and you nodded in an attempt to show your interest in bounty hunting.

The small tattoo under her eye moved as she spoke and her brown eyes momentarily fluttered across your face. Dark eyeliner accentuated her eyes, giving them a sultry look. Her lips moved quickly as she spoke, and you wished that they were moving against your own.

She was just…perfect. 

Mando turned towards you. “What do you think?”

“Uh…yes?”

He shook his head as Cara let out a soft chuckle. 

She tilted her head to regard you. “Sounds like someone was…distracted.”

“Maybe just a little,” you admitted, with a slight blush.

Mando turned his head back and forth between the two of you before realization struck. “I was…unaware that you enjoy female company.”

You waved your hand dismissively. “Gender doesn’t matter to me. I like anyone attractive.”

“And…you find Cara attractive?” asked Mando.

You weren’t sure if answering was the best idea but you nodded. You and Mando hadn’t defined your relationship as exclusive but you didn’t want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable.

Cara raised her eyebrows. “Well, that makes two people here who definitely want to get in my pants.”

You whirled towards Mando. “You? Did the two of you ever…”

You trailed off, uncertain how to finish your sentence.

Mando gave a slight cough. “That’s hardly a topic that needs to be discussed right here.”

“You’re right,” said Cara, “we should take this back to my place.”

Your heart quickened at her implications. She held out a hand to you as she rose and gratefully accepted it. Cara then turned to Mando.

“Well?”

He didn’t respond at first, but then gave a nod of consent. You took his hand as well, excitement bubbling in your chest. This would defiantly be a trip to remember.

Cara led the way to her house: a cute cottage, large enough for comfort but also small enough that a single person living there wouldn’t feel overwhelmed. The bedroom was towards the back and your heart accelerated as you took in the large bed. It was the crown jewel of the room and you couldn’t wait for Cara to pin you down on it.

She turned towards Mando and cocked her head. “How do you want to do this?” she asked, gesturing to his helmet.

“I’ll leave it on. Y/n should be able to see you in all your glory.”

You blushed, but Cara wasn’t even fazed. She turned to you as Mando started the lengthy process of removing his armor.

Cara’s calloused hands stroked your cheek and you pressed close against her. Your noses touched and you lost yourself in the dark swirls of her brown eyes. They pierced you like a sharp arrow yet at the same time enveloped you in warmth and comfort.

You were abruptly pushed onto the bed. Falling on your back you stared as Cara leaned over you. Her breath was hot against your skin and her eyes flickered across your face.

She was so close…nose to nose with you…eyelashes fluttering against your cheek.

You licked your lips in anticipation before she closed the gap.

Her mouth was fire against yours: hot and passionate. It was like nothing you had ever experienced and the searing pleasure of it would stay with you forever. Heat spread across your whole body and you felt as though you were burning with the force of a thousand suns. Reaching a hand up you cupped her cheek, drawing her closer still.

Cara planted her elbows beside your head and settled herself of top of you to have better access to your face. You tested the waters by gently rolling your hips against hers. Cara growled and dove even deeper into the kiss. It was sloppy, but also controlled. She kissed like she did everything else: with power and force, but with restrain as well, as though she knew your limits.

In that moment you wanted her to kiss you with all the force in her powerful body. You wanted her to make you hers, to take you and use you. Whatever she wanted, you would provide.

Cara pulled back from kissing just long enough to tap your shirt. “Off.”

You hastily complied.

Her calloused fingers turned surprisingly gentle as she explored your body, taking in every curve, every scar, every little detail that made you unique. Her hands eventually came to rest on top of your still covered breasts. Gently, she unhooked the clasps and slid the bra off.

You longed to strip everything off right then but Cara took her time. You had seen the effects that your body had on Mando; Cara wasn’t immune either. She traced her fingers up and down your smooth skin, causing sensations of pleasure to ripple through your body.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered. 

“Undress, so I can return the compliment,” you retorted.

She snorted at that but as her hands reached for the hem of her shirt your breath quickened. Cara pulled the shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor, before smirking at you.

“Well?”

You were not stranger to attractive bodies. Plenty of people had shared your bed over the years, the most recent being a hot bounty hunter. But there was something about Cara that made your heart flutter. 

Her muscles rippled beneath her wide frame and several tattoos adorned her tanned skin. Her abs were well-defined and you found yourself wondering how long it took her to become so buff. Her chest was still clothed, but you could see the outlines of her full breasts all the same. A muscular arm came down and cupped your cheek, fingers brushing gently across your skin.

You whimpered, wanting to take those fingers into your mouth, to explore every inch of her body, to let her claim you and absolutely wreck you.

“It seems she’s finally speechless,” said Mando in an amused tone.

“It’s just…a lot to take in.”

Cara laughed. “I’m glad you enjoy the view.”

Oh you enjoyed it alright. Your eyes flickered down to where her still clothed legs straddled your waist.

“What about the rest?”

She straightened, unclasping her bra as she did so. The view instantly became a hundred times better. You slowly reached out a hand and ghosted your fingers across her breasts. She leaned into your touch, a soft smile on her face.

That was all the encouragement you needed.

You began touching her, applying soft presses and pinches as you explored her vast canvas. A sigh escaped Cara’s lips as you continued playing with her breasts. As you leaned up to have better access you felt something slide behind you.

Mando, dressed only in his helmet, pressed against your back. He reached his hands forward and began squeezing your breasts. You whined as his dick pushed against your still clothed ass. Cara noticed and hooked her fingers in the waistband of your pants.

As you arched your hips, she slid your remaining clothes off. Now all that remained were her own. Reaching your hands out, you helped her undress. Her pants slid slowly down, revealing thick thighs. You couldn’t resist gently stroking them as she finished undressing.

“Wow,” you breathed.

A thought entered your mind unbidden. Mando and Cara making love. You knew it had happened before but the thought of seeing two of the most attractive people passionately exploring each other was a welcome one, as well as a definite possibility.

“Now,” said Cara, “where were we?”

She knelt over you, her muscled legs on either side of your own. You loved women, and having a buff one literally sitting on your lap was nearly enough to make you faint. Your hand found its way to her waist as you began rubbing small circles on her smooth skin. 

Cara turned her attention towards Mando. She reached behind you and trailed a hand down his chest.

“Did you know he likes having his nipples pinched?”

“Cara!”

You laughed. Their interactions with each other were so relaxed, so intimate. They must have been close for a long time to be so comfortable with each other. 

Mando let out a shuddering gasp as Cara began pleasing him. You could feel his dick harden against your ass and you shifted so that it was underneath you. Mando’s legs clenched around your waist as you began sliding back and forth across his dick. 

You were already wet, but wanted to make sure the others were ready with you. Your hands found Cara’s pussy and began teasing her clit. Slowly, you slid a finger into her, earning a pleased moan. The three of you continued shifting against each other, providing pleasure and soft sounds of contentment.

The tip of Mando’s dick pressed against your pussy.

“May I?” he asked breathlessly.

“Please,” you groaned.

Slowly, he slid his length inside you, until you were sitting in his lap, Cara still on top of you. He began slowly thrusting, and your head rolled back onto his shoulder.

Cara crawled off of you and you whimpered at the lost contact, but when she pressed her mouth to your clit, all sounds of protest stopped. Her tongue was hot and wet. It swirled the tip of your clit and a shiver of ecstasy exploded through your body.

The combination of Mando’s dick and Cara’s tongue was nearly enough to send you over the edge right away. Cara sensed this and slowed her attacks on your body. You reached for her head and ran your fingers through her short hair.

“Pull it,” grunted Mando, “she likes that.”

Cara hummed her agreement. You tangled your hands in her thick locks and gave an experimental pull.

“Harder,” she growled.

You yanked at her hair and she moaned as her head jerked back. Although you loved being dominated by others, having this control over someone so powerful was exhilarating to say the least. Cara dove back at your clit, even going so far as to gently nip it.

Mando drove at you with pounding force, his dick thick inside your wet pussy. A gasp escaped you as he hit that special spot, causing stars to appear in your eyes. Your back arched against him and you clenched around his dick. Cara continued sucking your clit; you could feel it growing swollen and hot under her ministrations.

“I’m…close,” you managed to gasp.

Cara lifted her head. She repositioned herself so that she was once again straddling your waist. Slowly, she lowered herself so that her dripping pussy rested on top of your clit. When she began moving your whole body gave a shudder of pleasure.

Everything was so slick, so sensitive, so…hot. Cara’s head was thrown back as she rubbed herself against you. Mando’s breath came in short pants next to your ear, and when he reached a hand over the pinch at your breasts, you could contain yourself no longer.

Clenching around Mando’s dick, you reached your orgasm. Waves of heat came crashing down around you as your pussy throbbed with pleasure. Every bit of Cara’s friction brought pleasure rolling off of you all over again. Nerves all over your body tingled with euphoria.

You gasped her and Mando’s name as the high slowly faded away. Cara grinned at you.

“I’m not finished yet,” she purred.

You lazily turned your head toward Mando. “Are you?”

He shook his head, apparently embarrassed.

“Do you think-” you started, but then broke off, embarrassed.

Cara raised an eyebrow. “You want me to fuck Mando while you watch?”

Your cheeks burned (probably as a result of the orgasm) but you nodded anyway.

“It would be my pleasure.”

You slid off of Mando’s dick, immediately missing the feeling inside. Moving aside to give them room, you stretched your tender muscles. Cara placed her hands on Mando’s shoulders, pushing him down against the bed.

You watched attentively as she straddled him, and then sank onto his still hard dick. Mando groaned from beneath her, his hands gripping her thick hips. Cara planted her hands on either side of Mando’s face before leaning in and planting a kiss to his helmet. His hands tangled in her hair as he groaned softly.

Sitting back upright, Cara began bobbing up and down on his dick. One of Mando’s hands found her clit and he began rubbing it with swift small motions. Cara leaned back, still grinding her hips. Her mouth opened and she turned towards you, winking with her sultry brown eyes.

Your hand traveled down at the sight of them spread out before you like this. Mimicking Mando’s motions, you began rubbing your clit.

Mando began thrusting into Cara, his strokes meeting hers at a frantic pace. His hands tightened around her hips as they continued gaining speed. Their gasps and the sound of sex filled the room.

Biting your lip, you rubbed your hand faster as well, before dipping two fingers into your pussy. You were still so sensitive from your orgasm that it didn’t take long before you were gasping along with the others.

Mando gave a final thrust into Cara before he came inside her. She clenched tightly around him, her face relaxing as she was pushed over the edge beside him. The look on her face was all you needed. Your pussy grew tight as your fingers curled inside, drawing a moan from your lips. 

The three of you came down from your orgasms together as you lay on the bed. After-sex cuddles were one of the best things in the world, and being held in the arms of two buff bounty hunters made the experience much more enjoyable.

You and Cara stole kisses from each other as Mando gently massaged your arms. Eventually the three of you fell asleep in a comfortable heap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day as Mando piloted the ship of the planet, you stared wistfully out the window, hoping that you could visit Cara again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the diner scene the reader and Cara were basically [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6gcjodgJjM/) clip from the lego movie (specifically from 19 to 40 seconds)


	8. beach afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando has to travel to Naboo for a meeting. You decide to make the most of this trip by turning it into a vacation. Of course, any good vacation involves fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh this is definitely way more indulgent than the other chapters, mainly because I wanted my own beach scene with Mando, so here we are! This is the vacation/beach episode that t.v. shows always have but it’s the sexy version ;)

~

“Wow, it’s gorgeous!”

Your face was pressed against the window of the ship, gazing down at the sparkling water beneath you. Mando was currently flying over one of Naboo’s many saltwater lakes and you couldn’t wait to swim in it. The child cooed from his perch next to you and you laughed as you spun him around.

“We’re finally going on vacation little one!”

“Not vacation,” Mando argued, but you could hear the smile in his voice. “I have a meeting this afternoon, but we can stay for a couple extra days, if it would please you.”

“I can think of something else that would please me,” you teased.

He gave a short cough, before focusing on the ship’s controls again.

You turned back towards the window, drinking in every colour of the beautiful planet below.

~~~~~

When Mando landed the ship, he had to leave for his meeting. Apparently one of his bounties was causing extra trouble and now he needed to strategize with one of his connections. You didn’t know all the details and honestly didn’t care; the fact that you were able to stay on the edge of a glittering lake in Naboo was enough for you.

As soon as Mando had left, you immediately began preparing the child and yourself for a day filled with splashing and sand.

The child was content to waddle about in a loincloth, but you wanted to take some time and treat yourself. After all, vacations were rare in the life of a bounty hunter.

It was time for the wrinkly baby to have a nap, so you placed him gently into his floating bed. Now it was time for some fun.

In the bathroom you found an abandoned toiletry bag. You kept clean and took hygiene seriously, but you often couldn’t find the time to perform tasks that most women did. Shaving, for example. In space while fighting crime (or causing it) shaving just wasn’t an essential task.

You still kept razors and accessories such as makeup for undercover missions, but they weren’t necessary for everyday life. Now, however, you had time to fully appreciate them.

~~~~~

After nearly an hour in the bathroom, you looked stunning. On a normal basis, you liked your appearance. You would wink at your reflection in mirrors and did your best to look neat. Now, however, you were a goddess.

You ran your fingers over freshly smoothed skin as you twirled in front of the bathroom mirror. The smell of perfume hung in the air, providing a fruity atmosphere. Your face was still free from most makeup, as you were planning on swimming, but you hadn’t been able to resist touches of colour, even if it would wash away.

Your hands strayed across your soft breasts, and you couldn’t resist touching them lightly. Before long, your fingers wandered downwards. You toyed with your clit, enjoying the sight of yourself in the mirror. Soft waves of pleasure coursed through your body, but you stopped before going too far.

That would have to wait for later.

You gave a slight shiver of anticipation as you reached for the outfit you had brought with you. It was a skimpy swimsuit that you had indulgently bought while on Coruscant. The saleslady had assured you that it was all the rage, and it hadn’t taken much convincing for you to make the purchase.

The top was small, but definitely showed plenty of curves. The blue material shone against your skin as you twisted in the mirror to view the back. As far as two piece swimsuits went, this one left very little to the imagination. 

You couldn’t wait to see what Mando thought of it. 

~~~~~

At the beach the child began happily playing in the sand. You found it amusing how easily he could be entertained by ordinary objects, but you were glad he wasn’t picky. As you approached the water, with the sun shining bright, wind whispering at your hair, and sand at your feet, you felt free.

The water was warm; you sunk down under it, feeling the waves drifting against your body. You could stay like this forever.

A couple hours passed before Mando returned.

You and the child had played games, napped on the sand, eaten snacks, and generally just had an incredibly relaxing day.

At the sight of Mando, you scrambled to your feet. The child whined when you left the castle you were building with him, but at seeing Mando, he forgot all about it. You eagerly flung your arms around him as soon as he was within reach.

“Hi,” you whispered, a smile painting your face with love.

“Hi,” he whispered back, “has anyone ever told you that you look gorgeous?”

You giggled against his helmet. “Now they have.”

The child gurgled at your feet and Mando bent to pick him up. “And how are you?”

A warmth spread through your heart at the sight of the two of them together. The thought struck you how like a family the three of you were. Carefully, you put the thought aside for future exploration. Right now, all you wanted to do was Mando.

You reached your hands out for the child. “He actually needs to nap again. But I have plenty of time for you.”

“Oh?” there was an edge of teasing to Mando’s gruff reply.

“I’ll be right back.”

You raced to the ship, the child in your arms. Once he was safely asleep, you gathered supplies, a large blanket and a blindfold, then hurried back to the beach. Mando was waiting for you.

He had taken advantage of your absence to work on removing his armor. It was all wrapped neatly in his cape, to avoid damage from the sand. With it off, he stood before you in only his undershirt and shorts. You spread the blanket on the ground before approaching him.

As soon as you reached him he grabbed you, pulling you close against his firm body.

“I want you now, right here,” he growled.

“Yes please.”

You showed him the blindfold that you had taken from your room. He took it, tying it around your head with deft strokes. Once it was secured, you could hear the sound of his helmet being removed.

Within seconds, his lips were on yours. Pressed close against his chest, his hands on your face and yours in his hair, this must be what heaven was like. 

“Thank god for private beaches,” you mumbled.

Mando chuckled into the kiss, his lips moving from your mouth to roam over your face. He pressed soft kisses to your nose, teasing ones to your cheeks, and slow, sensual kisses to your outstretched neck. His touch would be feather-light one second, then rough and needy another.

You kissed him back as best you could; the blindfold hindered some movement and you occasionally missed his face, but still managed to bombard him with kisses.

“Fuck…I love you…so much,” he murmured in between kissing.

Your heart fluttered at those words. “I love you too,” you said, the words honey on your tongue.

Eventually, Mando began to move his kisses downwards. His breath was warm on your chest as he gently kissed your mostly uncovered breasts. Impatiently, you pushed the fabric aside, displaying your awaiting nipples.

Mando slid the covering off, leaving your top half exposed under the warm afternoon sun. His caresses were soft, loving, and just so incredibly pleasurable. His fingers pressed into your skin, pinching your nipples and rolling your breasts beneath his hand.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his mouth moved further down your body until his face hovered in front of your bikini bottom. His thumbs rubbed against your hips, and you rolled them slightly in his face. 

“You smell so good.”

“Then lick me.”

His nose nuzzled against the fabric of your bottoms. Your hand found its way down to grip his hair as he began kissing you through the cloth. You could feel his hands gripping you from behind, rubbing at your mostly exposed ass.

The touches were driving you mad. You were already wet as he continued caressing you through the swimsuit. Pleasure coursed through you at every touch, but it wasn’t enough. You needed more.

Restlessly you grabbed hold of the last remaining piece of your clothing and yanked it off. “Please, please just touch me,” you begged.

“Anything you want,” he teased.

Then his face was on you.

You had experienced his tongue before and knew how skilled he was, but it had been so long since the two of you had done this. All your nerves were on fire as he twirled his tongue around your clit.

Pulses rippled through your pussy as Mando ran his tongue around your entrance. He teasingly pressed it slightly in, before darting off to your clit again. The stimulation was so great that you felt your knees start to shake.

Mando noticed as well. His strong arms encircled you from behind as he scooped you up, continuing to eat you out. Gripping his hair, you felt yourself gently set down onto the blanket. You lay on your back, mouth slightly open, while Mando gave a final lick to your pussy.

Once he pulled away you could hear the sound of his rapid undressing. You loved the feeling of lying exposed, beneath the sun, with your lover by your side. The sand was soft and the blanket helped keep it off of you. Waves gently rolled onto the beach near you and a hazy image of being fucked in the water filled your mind.

A hand cupped your cheek and you felt Mando’s lips on yours. As far as you could tell, he was lying above you. His hard cock brushed against your clit and your back involuntarily arched. Your legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him right on top of you.

“I could stay like this forever,” you whispered.

Mando thrust against you in reply. Your folds were dripping wet and throbbing, yet he hadn’t even entered yet. The head of his cock ground against you and the feeling was nearly too much.

“I’m going in,” he grunted, earning a moan in reply from you.

He sunk his cock into your eager pussy. Being filled was your favorite part of this whole encounter and you clenched tightly around him. Your legs were clasped around his back and your hands pulled his face close for more kissing.

When he started to move, you saw stars.

Your back arched up as he pounded into you. Moans escaped your mouth with every thrust, accompanied by Mando’s breathy gasping. Each time he pushed forwards, his whole cock was engulfed by your pussy. 

Circling your hips added to the incredible friction. You rolled them around, trying to find surface on which to rub your clit. Mando’s head was at your shoulder and he continued kissing your smooth skin. His kissed gradually became sloppier as his pounding quickened in speed.

Reaching a hand downwards, you found your clit and began frantically rubbing it. The speed at which Mando was moving was astounding and you tried matching the pace with your fingers. Slick wetness that came from your pussy had covered your clit.

You clenched hard around his cock, nearly cumming. You could feel yourself on the edge and wanted to leap off. Mando shifted and your head flung back against the blanket. He hit a spot that made your eyes roll back and your hips arch even further upward.

He moaned in your ear and you drew him as close as possible. “I’m almost there,” he panted.

“Me too,” you managed to reply.

As he thrust again, you felt the pressure of an orgasm building within you. The feeling grew stronger, as you continued rubbing your sensitive clit. Nothing else mattered at that moment; the only thing you could focus on was getting absolutely railed by Mando.

You gave a final stroke on your clit before feeling the orgasm rush over you. With a cry, your hips jerked, drawing Mando’s cock even farther in than before. A second later you felt him cumming inside you. 

Your mind was still hazy, but you felt yourself kissing him intoxicatedly. With every movement your nerves were set on fire, sending waves of pleasure pounding through your body. Mando’s figure continued rolling against you as he gasped your name. 

The sound of water brought you down from the high as you remembered your earlier thought. “Are you up for round two?”

“Yes please,” he growled.

“Good,” you said, “because I want you to fuck me in the water.”

~~~~~

Before long you were bobbing up and down on his dick while waves rippled around you.

Your back was against Mando’s chest as you straddled his waist, his dick pounding into you. His hands grasped your breasts as the two of you moved together in the water. One of your hands was at your clit, the other reached behind you to stroke his face.

Everything felt more sensual, more slowed in the water. As his dick thrust into you, you thanked your horny self for having such a euphoric idea. 

A second orgasm was the perfect way to end the sunny afternoon.

~~~~~

Back on the ship, when the child had awakened, you sat sipping a fruity drink. Mando had one too, but he used a long straw to drink it with his helmet on. 

“Well,” you said, “that was certainly an enjoyable afternoon.”

“It doesn’t have to be over yet,” Mando responded.

You raised an eyebrow at his implications. “Shame on you! Not in front of the child.”

He laughed and the sound was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a family can be a dangerous bounty hunter, a self insert narrator, and their green child.


	9. how to fly a ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Mando to teach you how to fly a ship, but end up getting distracted by something else. It's his dick. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily under the influence of the albums 'honeymoon', 'ultra violence', and 'lust for life' by lana del Rey while writing this 
> 
> (the song 'sad girl' is probably what I played most)

~

A smile spread across your face as you leaned against the doorway, watching Mando pilot the ship. While you had some knowledge of flying, you would never be able to reach his level. He always knew exactly which button to press, without even glancing away from the glass window.

His fingers delicately flicked a knob before moving to slowly twist another. One hand stayed on the steering wheel, guiding the ship through dark space.

“I know you’re there,” Mando said, after you had been watching him for several minutes.

Blood rushed to your cheeks as you tried to think of an excuse. “I was just hoping to learn more about flying,” you stammered.

“And the best way to do that is by stalking me?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

Sauntering over to him you placed a hand on the cool metal of his helmet. “Well, maybe I just like watching you.”

“I can teach you,” he responded, “if you want to learn.”

His sincerity was so sweet, of course you accepted. Glancing around, you couldn’t find the copilot chair. Damn, you had taken it to your room earlier and hadn’t returned it.

“Just a minute,” you said, “I have to get my chair.”

Before you could leave, Mando reached a hand up and caught your wrist. “No need; you can sit here.” He gestured towards his lap.

A month ago, he would never have dared to be so forward. The mandalorians were a very modest people. It was a testament to how comfortable he felt around you to even offer such a proposition. 

“Okay,” you said, sliding onto his lap.

The only armor he wore was the helmet, so leaning against his clothed chest was…comfortable. You shifted around, trying to find the perfect position. As your ass brushed against Mando’s crotch, a soft gasp emitted from under his helmet.

“Oops, sorry,” you said with a flirty grin.

“Are you here to learn to fly or just to tease me?”

“Maybe a bit of both, but go ahead and teach me about the controls.”

His hands grasped your hips as he moved you slightly to better access the steering wheel. Gesturing to the buttons, he began talking, explaining what each individual one did. You tried paying attention, but sitting on his lap made it hard to concentrate. His warm body fit around you and provided such a soft chair.

“Are you even listening?”

You jerked your head up, grinning sheepishly at him. “You lost me as soon as I sat down.”

He growled, but you could tell it wasn’t serious. “Why do I even bother?”

“Cause you love me,” you responded simply.

The room was silent, before he let out an awkward cough. “Well, I suppose you’re not wrong. But I still wish you payed attention.”

You decided to make the move. “There’s something else I would rather pay attention to.”

“Of course,” he gave a low chuckle, “I should have known. Do you ever think of anything else?”

Rolling your eyes, you responded, “how can I, when you exist right in front of me?”

He glanced towards the door before tilting his helmet to look at you. “Is the child asleep?”

“Yeah, he should be asleep for awhile still.”

“Alright.”

He adjusted the ship to autopilot, kicking off his boots as he did so. You slid off his lap, but climbed back on a second later to face his helmet. Pressing your forehead against his, you let out a soft breath. “Hi.”

His hands held your waist, rubbing small circles on your hips. “Hi.”

“Can I take your helmet off?”

You knew it was bold to ask, but it had been so long since you felt the edges of his face, the touch of his kisses, the feel of his mouth.

“Yes,” he responded, “I trust you to keep your eyes closed.”

A fluttering feeling grew in your chest and you felt light, as if the only thing keeping you grounded was the feel of his hands on you. Shutting your eyes tightly, you felt for his helmet, before gently lifting it off. He exhaled softly as you placed his helmet on the ground.

The next moment, your lips were pressed together. His firm body kept you centered as your hands explored his figure. The motion of your lips against his was heavenly. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and his stubble brushed roughly against you, but you liked it.

“I’ve missed this so fucking much,” you said.

“Me too,” he murmured back, in between kissing.

Drifting through endless space, darkness all around, the two of you were bathed in the light of your love. Although your eyes were shut, you could feel the warmth emanating off of his body. His magnetic force was so strong and addictive as well.

You genuinely didn’t think you could live without him.

Gradually, his hands moved from your hips to caress your face with gentle touches. Your eyelashes fluttered against his thumb, but you were careful to keep your eye shut. He trusted you with the equivalent of his life and there was nothing that would make you break that trust.

You slowly rotated your hips and he gripped your thighs tightly. Trailing your hands down his chest, you felt every outline, every curve and detail of his body. Nothing else mattered at this moment; the whole universe revolved around you, and your lover.

Mando’s lips brushed your ear as he whispered, “can I fuck you now?”

A shiver ran through your body at his low voice. “Of course.”

Reaching for your shirt, he pulled it off, inch by inch, until it dripped from his fingers onto the floor. Once your top was gone, you were quick to rid yourself of your other clothes. Mando did the same and when you repositioned yourself on his lap, nothing stood between the two of you.

Flush skin against skin, soft bodies, and breaths of anticipation were your atmosphere. Mando’s honey mouth reached for yours, pressing a lasting kiss to your waiting lips. His hand reached downwards and soon had you gasping at his touches.

Moans escaped from your mouth as his loving hands brushed all your tender places. Leaning forward, you rested your head on his shoulder, anchoring yourself to him. Mando’s fingers slipped into your ready folds and you instinctively clenched around him.

Your mind felt hazy as Mando moved his fingers inside of you. Being with him felt like a dream: a dream you never wanted to wake up from. You gently kissed his cheek, your hands holding his face close to yours.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” you murmured.

He was silent for a moment, before burying his face in your neck. “You can’t just say things like that,” he mumbled.

“You are though! I love every aspect about you.”

“I love you too,” he said.

It was as if a dam had been broken, releasing wild waves and new emotions. A word, so simple, yet with such power, hung in the air. Mando nuzzled your neck, his soft head rubbing against you. 

That was when you finally understood the meaning of home.

It had been said that home was not a place, but a person, and you couldn’t agree more. If home meant comfort and security then Mando fit that description perfectly. Anytime you were with him your heart felt warm and you were contended.

“I can’t tell you enough how perfect you are,” you whispered.

“Keep talking like that and I’m going to have to fuck you senseless,” he growled.

“You act like that isn’t my plan,” you laughed.

He suddenly straightened, pulling you close to his chest. His hard cock pressed against your awaiting pussy, and a shiver of anticipation coursed through you. Your heart was already full, and now it was your body’s turn. With a smooth slide, he slipped his cock in you.

Your back arched as he thrust into you. Soft gasps escaped from the both of you. His cock was like a magic wand, making all your problems disappear. Giving yourself a moment to adjust, you waited before slowly rolling your hips.

Mando gave a small groan into your shoulder. His mouth pressed kisses to you, breaking contact before you were ready, leaving you wanting more. You felt the sharp touch of his teeth as he experimentally nipped at your shivering skin.

“Oh fuck,” you groaned, “do that again.”

“If you’re sure.” He bit your shoulder, harder this time, but not enough to actually break your skin.

The contrast of the pain with the pleasure of his body was euphoric. He was a drug that you couldn’t live without. Your hands held him close; one clutched his back while the other tangled itself in his hair. A moan burst from your lips.

“Fuck me hard,” you said breathily.

“As you insist.”

Mando began flicking his hips upwards, pushing into you with small motions. Each time his hand brushed against your clit, shivers of electricity jolted through your body. You could feel his warm breath on your neck.

Every time you had sex with Mando, you would think that this was the best moment of your life. The comforting feeling of being held combined with a person who cared deeply for you created pure bliss. Although you still hadn’t seen the face of the man you loved, it didn’t matter. You knew his heart (and body) and that was enough.

Slowly, you began to move up and down, creating a rhythm on his dick. Your thighs were wrapped around his seated legs and you squeezed them, attempting to feel him with every inch of your body. 

A shuddering sigh slipped from Mando’s lips. His mouth moved against your shoulders, kissing and occasionally leaving small bite marks. Your pussy throbbed as the two of you continued melding your bodies together.

Your mind began drifting, unable to focus on anything other than banging the hot man before you. It felt as though you were floating on clouds, unable to anchor yourself to anything. One of your hands moved downwards, hovering in front of Mando’s chest.

Tracing your fingers delicately over his bare skin, you could feel his beating heart and rough scars. He was truly a map of stories and you were determined to discover all of them someday. Your fingers crept upwards towards his nipples and you gave them a gentle squeeze.

He moaned into your neck at the touch. The sound of his voice was intoxicating and turned you on even more than should have been possible. Continuing your caresses, you pressed down on his sensitives nipples, giving them a small flick. 

Mando’s rhythmic thrusts into your wet pussy kept you feeling high. Every touch, every brush of hot skin against skin, every needy kiss pushed you to the edge. Arching your back, you ground your throbbing pussy against him, taking even more of his dick in than before.

“God, I’m so close,” he groaned.

You gave a small moan in response.

His movements suddenly sped up and had you seeing stars. Your whole body jolted as electrical passion shot through all your nerves. Mando’s gentle caresses grew rougher as the two grew close to orgasm, and you loved the feeling of his teeth on you and his hands grabbing at your skin.

Shifting your hips, you began rocking faster against his lap. You were close…so close…just needing a little more. You quickly reached down, fingers feeling for your clit. At the first touch, your body clenched around Mando.

That was apparently all he needed. His teeth sunk into your shoulder as he jerked into you one last time. His orgasm caused you to feel warmer and your lips felt for his face to kiss him. You gave him a moment, before bobbing up and down. Each time you came down to rest on his dick, he gave a soft moan.

Mando’s large hands covered yours, pushing them aside so that he could rub your clit. The swirling motions that his fingers made were driving you insane, and you wanted more. You felt on fire, as if you could explode at any moment. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Mando moaned in your ear.

His cheek brushed against yours, the roughness of his face contrasting with your smooth skin. Sloppy kisses were pressed to your face. His hand continued thumbing your clit, his motions becoming faster and faster as you continued thrusting against him.

Your body tensed suddenly, all the pleasure building inside you, before releasing. A small cry escaped your lips as you clenched around Mando one last time. He captured your lips in a kiss, steadying you. You had been drunk before, and this moment was comparable to that.

The room felt fuzzy but all that mattered was the fact that you had a comforting man to lean on.

“That was amazing,” you said, once your breath returned.

He snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Leaning against him, you rested your chin on his head. You could imagine a life with him; the two of you raising the child on some remote scenic planet sounded like a dream that could come true. But now wasn’t the time to discuss that. You would wait for the perfect moment.

You pressed your face close to your lover’s, kissing him gently.

For now, this would do. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I so unnecessarily horny all the time hnghghshhsahlhg
> 
> also, Ariana's new album is so good I love her


	10. home isn't just a place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of your usual love-making moments with Mando, you learn something new about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took sooo long to write idk why 😭 but the next chapter will have something special as a treat-  
Also, I’ll include the visit to Ahsoka in the next chapter and then start calling Grogu by his proper name haha. It’s still so weird to me that he even has a name but it suits him well!!
> 
> I listened to "Let me love you" by Ariana grande quite a bit while writing this chapter.

“Hey, what’s in here?”

You reached for a drawer beside Mando’s bed, intending to pull it open. The two of you had been conducting a full cleaning of the ship, trying to get it into proper condition by. Collecting bounties, caring for the child, and fucking each other didn’t leave a lot of extra time for keeping the ship tidy.

As you reached to pull the small drawer open, Mando hastily covered your hand with his own, preventing you from opening it.

“That’s personal,” he said gruffly.

You rolled your eyes, but pulled your hand away. After all, he was entitled to whatever privacy he could get in the cramped ship. A tiny compartment by your bunk served served as a place for you to store a few sentimental items, and if Mando wanted to do the same who were you to judge?

“Alright, I promise I won’t look,” you reassured.

He kept his hand on the drawer, seemingly nervous to let you near it. “It’s just, somewhat embarrassing, and I don’t want you to know yet.”

You placed your hand gently on his shoulder, smiling at his helmeted face. “Don’t worry, you can trust me Mando.”

“I know,” he said, “fuck, I know I can trust you with my life even.”

That was true. The two of you had often been in positions where the others life depended on each other. You had saved his life more times than you could count and he had repaid the favor multiple times. 

Turning to leave, you stepped toward the door, but the sound of your name caused you to turn.

Mando had called to you and as you turned back to him you could see him shifting awkwardly, rubbing at his covered neck. “I do trust you, so much.”

You nodded, wondering where he was he was going with this. 

“And well…” he trailed off, “there’s something I should probably tell you.”

“Okay,” you smiled encouragingly, “I’m listening.”

Before he could continue his sentence, the ship suddenly tilted. You slid across the room, slamming into his chest. He fell onto his bed. Groaning, you straightened, finding yourself straddling his lap.

“Sorry,” you said, with a laugh in your voice.

“That was probably the kid,” he grunted, gently pushing you aside to stand. “I’ll go check on him. He should probably be sleeping anyway.”

You followed Mando as he climbed up the ladder towards the ship’s cockpit. Sure enough, the child was clinging to the controls. His small body barely contained enough strength to pull the levers, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Mando picked him up, giving him a slight shake of reprimand.

This child reached for you, his small arms grasping the air. Laughing, you held your arms out to Mando, who placed the green baby in them. You slowly made your way back down the ladder, the child clutched close to your chest. His bed hovered nearby and you placed him gently into it.

“Night night,” you said, waving to him.

“Sleep well kid,” Mando said.

The child cooed as the lid shut on him, providing a comfortable atmosphere to nap in. 

After a moment, you said, “He really loves you, you know.”

“He’s attached to you as well,” responded Mando, a fond smile in his voice. He turned to climb the ladder again. “I’ll put the ship on autopilot, after fixing whatever that little womp rat did to it.”

“You’re not going to pilot it?” you asked.

“I have other things that need to be attended to.” There was an edge of teasing in his voice and possible ideas of what he meant flickered through your head.

The relationship that the two of you had began as simply a one time thing, and you were usually the one who initiated the ‘activities.’ But now, after several months of sleeping together and growing closer, Mando had chosen to show a softer side of himself. A more vulnerable side. Words meant a great deal, and you were pleased that he told you of his trust, but when he actually demonstrated just how much you meant to him, it was unbearably hard not to fall.

You weren’t exactly sure when, but your relationship had somehow shifted from ‘occasional fuck-buddies’ to ‘something more addictive and freeing than life itself.’

It was a welcome change yet at the same time it scared you. How were the two of you, who relied so heavily on each other, supposed to fully trust one another when there was still so much that remained secret?

Mando rarely talked of his past, and never went into full detail. You were anxious to know more about him, yet at the same time, you had secrets of your own that you’d rather not share. It was a conundrum that you decided to put off for now.

Shaking your head, you climbed up the ladder to join him.

The cockpit was small, but you enjoyed the closeness and intimacy it provided. Mando sat in the pilot chair, adjusting the steering of the ship. When he heard you enter, he pressed the autopilot button. Rising from the chair, he strode towards you, before wrapping his arms around your back.

You leaned into the hug, shocked for a second at his forwardness, but intending to savor it all the same. The cold metal of his helmet pressed against your head. A Mandalorian who gave such gentle hugs was not something you had ever expected to see, but hey, you certainly weren’t going to complain. 

All that beskar and intimidating appearance only served to cover a soft interior. Mando’s soft side was a treat that you wished you could have all the time. Nestling into his arms, you let out a contented sigh.

“I wish we could stay like this all the time.” His voice was low, but sincere.

“Me too,” you whispered.

His arms held you close, so close you could hardly bear it. There was still such a great distance between the two of you; his religion made it difficult to fully enjoy any moments together and there seemed a chasm of silence that neither of you were willing to fill.

“Can I touch you?” Mando asked, his voice like a glass ornament: gorgeous, yet so, so very fragile.

“Of course,” you said, reaching for the blindfold that you knew he carried in his belt pocket.

He chuckled softly at your knowledge of his habits. As the familiar fabric slipped over your eyes, you wondered if you would ever see his face while making love. It wasn’t a difficult request. Even the poorest of lovers were able to gaze at one another all they wished. But you knew his decisions must be respected, no matter how frustrated you felt at times.

The click of his helmet sounded as he took it off and set it aside. You waited in darkness, patiently listening to the sound of his armor as he placed it next to the helmet. Then, his arms were around you.

Although the two of you so frequently had sex, the intimacy you felt was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. Mando’s cloth covered body was close as he hugged you to himself. He wasn’t much taller than you, but you didn’t mind. He exhaled slowly, his breath ghosting across your head. 

You wrapped your arms a little bit tighter around him, trying to provide whatever comfort you could. The life of a bounty hunter and father was a stressful one and you wished there was more you could do.

As if hearing your thoughts, Mando spoke, “I’m so glad you decided to join me all those months ago. I was almost afraid to ask you at first, worried that you wouldn’t want to spend your life on the run.”

Shaking your head, you let out a short laugh. “Don’t you get it? I love you Mando. It doesn’t matter where I am, as long as you’re there too.”

His chest pressed against yours as he tightened his grip around you. “That means…so much to me. I love you too.”

Your name spilled from his lips, then he was kissing you. Lips moved against lips as you became intoxicated by his touches. No matter how how many times you were held close to him, each brush of skin against skin was like a never-before-felt experience. Tenderly, your hands began to trail across his body. Every scar, every tight muscle, every hidden inch of skin was perfect and kissable under your touch.

Tugging at his shirt, you tried to remove it, but he stopped you.

“Wait. I want to do this properly. Let’s go to my bed.”

“Such a gentleman,” you teased, but withdrew your hand as he put his helmet back on.

His fingers gently undid the blindfold, leaving you gazing up at his helmeted face. Boldly, you stepped forward, pressing a kiss to the smooth metal. 

“Meet me downstairs,” you whispered, before racing down the ladder.

His bed was small, but the two of you made it work. He was beside you in an instant, leading you into his quarters. The door shut, the lights flickered off, and you were together again.

Mando’s hands brushed through your hair as he pulled your face close to his. Whispering your name in between kisses, he began sliding your clothes off with a softness you could hardly stand. Every touch was loaded, every kiss made even more passionate by the knowledge that you could never be proper lovers.

But did traditional normalities and acting like all the others matter when a love that was unrivaled boiled beneath? Beneath. That was the problem. Everything had to be hidden and secretive, from the way he covered his face to the private ways of the mandalorians.

Clothes shed from the two of you like a tree’s winter leaves, yet there were still so many layers between you, even as hot skin pressed against each other.

Mando’s hands dragged down your body, his fingers clasping you tightly, unwilling to be apart for a second longer. He knelt before you, leaning his head on your stomach. Your hands rested on top of his head, occasionally stroking his soft hair. 

You could feel his lips slowly press to your awaiting skin, sending a slight shiver through your body. Gentle kisses poured from his lips. Mando’s face gradually moved downwards, his mouth trailing touches over your pussy.

Gasping, your head tilted backwards as he began working his magic on you. His tongue swept over your skin with pulsing touches. Soon, he fell into a comfortable rhythm that had your hands tightening their grip on his hair. Your head fell backwards and your lips parted. Every breath grew faster and faster as he kept swirling his tongue across your sensitive folds.

Pressure built inside of you, longing for release. Mando’s name suddenly flew from your lips as he brushed against an especially sensitive spot. Your breaths had transformed to gasps and were growing more rapid by the second.

His hands suddenly left you, leaving your body craving his touch as soon as it lifted from your skin. A second later, Mando’s lips were on yours again. As your kiss deepened, his fingers began stroking your clit again, then slowly sliding in and out of your pussy.

A moan escaped from your lips; you couldn’t help it. No matter how many times the two of you fucked, each experience was a new religion all on its own and felt even better, even sweeter than the time before.

“Are you ready?” he murmured in your ear.

“For you? Always.”

The tip of his dick pressed against your awaiting pussy and you shivered with anticipation. Teasingly, Mando slid slightly in, before backing out, leaving you even more desperate than before. He gave a small chuckle at your frustration.

“Come on,” you whined, “I know you want this just as much as I do.”

“Alright,” he replied, “you deserve this.”

With a slow and sure movement, he slid into you in one silken motion. You were already so wet from his previous touches and the sudden filling sensation of his dick sent stars bursting in your dazed vision.

A contented sigh slipped from your lips as Mando began to move. His hands reached for your thigh and you gladly helped to lift it up to give him better access. Stretching your hands out, you wrapped them around his neck, pulling your body even closer to his than before.

The two of you soon settled into a rhythm of flicking hips, passionate kisses, and deep thrusts. You were melded together in an eclipse of white-hot sensations. Gradually, the movements between you two became more and more frantic as you both neared your climax.

Mando gave a particularly well-aimed thrust that had you crying out his name.

“Oh fuck, Mando!”

His movements slowed slightly at the sound of his name and he pressed his head against yours.

“Din Djarin,” he suddenly said, “Din, that’s my real name and that’s what I want you to scream as I fuck you.”

“Din,” you murmured, “I like that.” Trailing your hands down his chest you said, “well Din Djarin, I expect you to make good on your promise.”

“Of course.” He pressed a kiss to your flushed lips.

He was certainly a man of his word. Within minutes, he had you gasping and shaking against his body. You were on the edge of release, needing an extra shove to topple off into the bliss-filled lands you so wished to visit. Heat swirled through your body, the pressure building, every touch more sensitive than the last.

Mando, no, _Din_, (the name still felt foreign, but if fit him so well at the same time) reached behind to loosely grip your neck, pulling you closer to his body as he captured your mouth in a velvet kiss.

“Are you close?” you whispered.

He answered with a sharp moan, grinding his hips against yours with a frantic pace. You decided to take that as a yes. Reaching down, you began rubbing your clit; the motion, paired with Din’s exquisite love-making had you seeing stars.

Soft gasps and moans filled the small room. Tension piled up in your body, desperate to escape. Din’s hands were all over you, not an inch of skin went untouched. His name flew from your mouth time and time again as each touch drew out passionate pleasure.

He suddenly gasped your name and you could tell that he had slipped into the golden haze of sweet release. You were quick to follow.

The two of you resumed kissing, as the cloudy feeling permeated the room. Your chest heaved with exertion but all that filled your mind was the strong grip of Din and the way his face felt against yours.

“Can we lay down? I just want to hold you,” he asked shyly.

There was nothing you wanted more in the whole galaxy.

“Of course.”

Gently, he led you towards his bed, before tugging you into it with him. Lying wrapped in his arms was comfortable. The word “home” came to mind, but you attempted to brush it away. After all, this was a temporary arrangement. It would have to end someday, like anything worthwhile. 

For now though, it was enough to embrace his warm body, exchanging lazy kisses and sweet murmurs. The ache in your heart slowly faded, as you drifted into a relaxed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - I’m actually taller than Pedro pascal by several centimeters lol
> 
> also, I’m just going to pretend like the razor crest didn’t break 😭


End file.
